Thoughts and Feelings
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: A V3 one-shot about ending the killing game. Kokichi's sacrifice will not go to waste. SaiOuma.


He pressed the pause button on the camera and the control panel of the hydraulic press, smiling to himself. His plan would work, he was sure of it. A perfect crime that would end the killing game once and for all. He watched Kaito slide out from under the press, purple eyes locked on him, brows furrowed. As far as Kokichi was concerned, Kaito was an idiot. But now he was also going to be his murderer, and with luck, everyone else's saviour.

The astronaut reached him, gauging him with his gaze. From the looks of it, Kokichi wasn't looking too great which, admittedly, was understandable. The poison running through his system left him barely able to breathe, the pain of both the poison in his veins and the wounds from where Maki shot him excruciating. They had to get Kokichi onto that slab before the poison killed him first.

Kaito grabbed him under his arms as he collapsed, keeping him upright. They had already dragged a path of blood across the floor, another misleading clue for the others. It would work, he just had to keep telling himself. They'll discover the mastermind and end it. It was all for them.

He could remember all their faces. Rantaro, his first interest, was the first. Next was Kaede, he remembered as he shivered at the thought. Kaede setting the game into action had shaken the Leader more than he was willing to admit to anyone, and it made his gut wrench that it would be the Ultimate Pianist with her reassuring nature and caring personality who would do it.

Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Korekiyo, Miu, Gonta, Tsumugi, Kiibo, Himiko, Maki, Kaito. Shuichi. For the deaths to not be in vain and for everyone's futures. His own lie had outgrown him, the mask of the villain fits him like a glove. Shuichi's words filled his brain, too loud. _You're alone Kokichi, and you always will be. _

It was okay if everyone hated him. It was even okay if Shuichi, the boy he had fallen in love with, believed him to be the villain of the story. He was the Supreme Leader, and he would protect everyone until the end, even at the cost of his own life.

He lay down on the press, staring up at the area above him. As the press began to descend, his thoughts filled with the faces of those dear to him who he'd never see again - the other D.I.C.E. members, his family through thick and thin. Shuichi. His heartfelt fit to burst as the familiar faces filled his brain. A tear rolled down his face and he smiled.

He closed his eyes and the world went dark.

Kaito was dead. Shuichi could hardly believe it, didn't want to believe it. But he couldn't turn away from the truth. He had moved past that. For Kaede, and Kaito.

And for Kokichi.

He hadn't seen through Kokichi's biggest lie. Then again, Kokichi's whole plan banked on his own ability to force everyone to hate him, to make himself the greatest villain, while secretly being the hero. As Shuichi and Maki rifled through Kokichi's cluttered room filled to the brim with past evidence, Shuichi couldn't help but look at the photo of himself tacked to the whiteboard. Kokichi had set him aside, marking him as potentially trustworthy. Something in his heartfelt heavy. Kokichi's plan had failed.

Eventually, they found an envelope. What Shuichi allowed Maki to see were the clues Kokichi had left them that he had collected. What he hadn't, was the letter addressed to him.

As he left Maki to finish sifting through the remainder of Kokichi's belongings, he sat on the stairs, the letter in his shaking hands. After a few moments, and a steadying breath, he began to read.

_To my beloved Saihara-chan, _

_If you're reading this, it means the plan failed. I'm guessing that's down to you, right, Saihara-chan? Nothing slips past you. Or, well, almost nothing in the end. _

_I find you fascinating, Shuichi Saihara. Out of everyone in this killing game, you're the most interesting one of us all. In another life, in another situation, I would want you to join my organisation. To be with me. _

_Because I truly love you Shuichi. And that's not a lie. _

_Use the clues to find the mastermind. End this stupid game, Saihara-chan. _

_At least I wasn't boring, right? _

_Yours, _

_Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader_

The droplets stained the page, crumpled under Shuichi's tight grip. Kokichi had used his first name. Kokichi had _loved_ him. He wiped the tears off his face, looking again at the hint sheet the Leader had left them, determination rekindling in his chest.

"I'll find out the truth for you, Ouma-kun. I promise."

They had survived. The three of them that had made it through to see the outside world had won Danganronpa. They'd outed Tsumugi as the mastermind and found out the truth.

Those were the thoughts on Shuichi's mind as he woke up, bleary-eyed. The light above him was strange, blocked out by four figures. He blinked a few more times before his eyes figured out what he was looking at. Kaede and Kaito had their arms around him before he had even had time to say their names, Kaede crying into his shoulder, the astronaut laughing as he repeated Shuichi's name in relief and joy. Maki and Kiibo also stood by his pod, both smiling gently at the Detective. They were safe, Shuichi's thoughts kept saying on repeat, they were all alive.

That was when he noticed. The figure standing in the background, staring at him wide-eyed before turning quickly away. He looked so unsure of himself, of how to act, something unusual for him. But taking into account all that had happened, how do you act after a killing game?

Shuichi extracted himself from Kaede and Kaito's iron grips, standing up. He squeezed Kaede's hand quickly before setting his eyes on the lone figure. From his peripherals, he noted that the others had woken up too, Himiko crying in Tenko and Angie's arms, while most other pods were seemingly long empty. But Shuichi could think about that later.

Kokichi looked up at him, a mask Shuichi recognised immediately slipping onto his face. He was beaming at him, arms behind his head, as though nothing was to be said.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Kokichi cooed, reminding Shuichi of the Bug Meet and Greet. It had been a nightmare, but Kokichi had wanted what was best for them all back then too. If they had listened to him and watched the videos, they would all have known each others' motives, known who to support. And, Shuichi remembered, Kokichi had looked after him the whole time he had been unconscious up until the moment he woke up. He remembered the letter, his heart pounding in his ears as he studied the little Leader. The Kokichi he knew was a facade. Surprising himself, even after everything, he found he wanted to find out the real Kokichi Ouma.

"We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

Kokichi's face fell in surprise, large eyes analysing him, looking for traces of a lie, of insincerity, but unable to find anything. As he did so, Shuichi wondered if Kokichi's eyes had always looked like a galaxy of stars, beautiful and deep.

Kokichi smiled then, close-lipped and sincere. He held his hand out, and Shuichi took it, taking in the warmth of his hand and how real it felt.

He was finally a little closer to understanding the truth shrouded in lies that were Kokichi Ouma, and he couldn't wait to find out more.

* * *

_So uh I stan SaiOuma._

_Just a little one shot set during Ch5, 6 and post game!_

_Please comment, I love reading your reviews!_


End file.
